Chapter 2/Stress
(Warp speed) Shuttlecraft Darwin is at warp speed. (Shuttle cockpit) Commander Halliwell is recording his log entry about what happened both before and after Voyager's "destruction". Voyager was conducting some surveys in a asteroid field something must have happened and Voyager was destroyed says Typhuss as he makes his log entry. Typhuss replays what he just said. Voyager was conducting some surveys in a asteroid field something must have happened and Voyager was destroyed says the computer as it replays what Typhuss said. Captain Tyson and I were in shuttlecraft Darwin when Voyager was destroyed and we are on course for Earth right now but it will take us years to get home says Typhuss as he goes on. Typhuss replays what he just said. Captain Tyson and I were in shuttlecraft Darwin when Voyager was destroyed and we are on course for Earth right now but it will take us years to get home says the computer as it replays what Typhuss said. Jason puts the spanner down. I'd love to speak but I'm busy with this sensor array and its a piece of crap Jason says as he looks at the device. Typhuss then resumes his log entry and speaks about Captain Tyson's commenting. That was my CO Captain Tyson says Typhuss as he goes on with the log entry. Jason looks at him. Wish we had B'Elanna or Wesley with us because I don't get it I ran this shuttle on back and forth trips back when Voyager was in drydock, it shouldn't have a broken sensor array Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Then Typhuss comment's on what they should say to their loved ones. What should we say to our loved ones says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at Typhuss. I'm not ready to say goodbye just yet Typhuss we gained 200 from the whole Tin Man situation Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Jason as he gets up and heads back to work on the sensor array. (Warp speed) Shuttlecraft Darwin speeds towards the Alpha Quadrant. (Shuttle cockpit) Jason is trying to sleep as Typhuss is making letters to his father in law Jacob Carter. Jacob, you must think Sam and I are dead, its been a year since Voyager got lost in the Badlands, Voyager ended up in the Delta Quadrant we miss you and when we get back to Earth we want to visit you says Typhuss as he makes a letter. Jason tosses and turns as Typhuss speaks to the com to his parents and sisters. I don't know what you and the family are going through right now you must think I am dead or maybe you are holding onto hope that I am still alive, I love all of you so much and I miss the family says Typhuss as he makes another letter. Jason gets up and looks at him. Typhuss enough with the letters Jason says as he looks at him. He turns to him to comment about Jason holding out hope that they'll be rescued. Captain Tyson is holding out hope that we will be rescued and he doesn't share my idea that a record should be done so that people know what happened says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason gets up and goes to the console. Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell I understand you're going though a period of mourning but I gotta ask this was Typhuss always this cynical Jason says as he looks at Typhuss and walks away to go back to sleep. Then Typhuss records a message to Prue. Prue, you always made me laugh when you were being funny I loved that about you, you always helped me with my personal problems, I miss you right now and I love you I'm going to make back to Earth no matter what it takes says Typhuss as he makes a letter to his big sister. Jason then thinks about Prue and looks at the ring as Typhuss smiles and speaks about her husband and daughter. Your husband misses you Prue very much, Jason is a good man, very kind and a good friend, Tina, is very kind as well and she misses you Prue very much says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason looks at him. Thanks Jason says as he looks at him and then goes back sleep. Typhuss looks at him and smiles. Voyager is at warp on course for the nearest Talaxian colony. In the Captain's ready room Colonel Carter is looks at the desktop monitor when the doors chimed. Come Colonel Carter says as she is still looking at the monitor. Lieutenant Kim walks into the ready room.